


Anna Strong and Her Beloved Lovers

by HarshBlaadedBayonet



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Camp, Camp Followers, F/M, Setauket, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarshBlaadedBayonet/pseuds/HarshBlaadedBayonet
Summary: Anna Strong finds herself in multiple situations with other men after the arrest of her husband. She had a past with one of the men before rejoining him one last time before himself showing his true colors to Anna. Her second lover is Simcoe, and twas nothing more but a evil man. She had no feelings for  him, but hatred and when he was gone she left as if he existed no longer. Her third lover was just simply an enemy (Edmund Hewlett), but the more acquainted they became towards each other the more true feeling of love were spread throughout the two, but unfortunately she had to leave him in fear of his or her death. Only have after 4 years of what she thought she had lost had fallen right back into her arms.





	Anna Strong and Her Beloved Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burn Gorman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burn+Gorman).



Anna Strong was refilling the empty mugs with gin. While her husband Selah Strong was met with an unexpected surprise. Abraham Woodhull conversed with Anna's husband trying to keep it on the low. While Anna was paying most of her attention towards Selah and Abe a drunkard man started spewing angry words about the patriots. While Abe didn't listen Selah took offence and asked the drunkard to please stop and leave. The drunk man had gotten angrier, but kept his composure asking "Why," he questioned. Selah simply said "You offended my wife, and so you have offended me." A fight had broke out between the two men, and while fighting it had caused British Captains ale fell over onto him. Obviously angered by the incident the Captain got throwing Selah over at the wall. Abe quickly took action getting behind the Captain saying "Let me help you with that," referencing his stained coat. Another officer by the name of Simcoe put a flintlock pistol up to Abe's head.

Both Abe and Selah were thrown into imprisonment until Richard (Abe's father) had word with Edmund Hewlett.


End file.
